User talk:130.215.233.104
Your edit to the Vanessa Doofenshmirtz page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "' '" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there by clicking on the Signature button, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Topher208 (Talk) 00:41, October 12, 2011 :''Note: This is an automated message. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Recent Edit Re It has been discussed by the community that the new picture is better. Also, Isabella dancing is more likely than having hearts in her eyes. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 03:50, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Re edit from "Split Personality" I read your edit and even re-watch the episode itself to check it, but I really don't like the way you wrote it and really looks like speculation. As of Candace memory, she said "I can't do it right, even with the two of me" she was aware of both romantic and busting version when she's back to normal. Patrickau 26 02:39, November 1, 2011 (UTC) The way you wrote about it I already reply on what you did in "Split Personality", but right now I'm now removing some of your edits because they aren't too good to describe and it sounds like a personal comment and speculation. I know that you don't like removing your contribution here, but I really don't like how you explain it and it's not good to read something like that. Patrickau 26 06:17, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Quantum Boogaloo True, the OWCA could have deployed another agent to to stop Doof, like Peter the Panda or Agent S, but they didn't he became Emperor Doofenshmirtz, I erased what you wrote because it sounded more like speculation rather than a fact. Also there seems to be a fact pointing out why the OWCA didn't deploy a second agent after Perry's accident.